


Gold Medals and Diamond Rings

by USWNTDeservesBetter



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USWNTDeservesBetter/pseuds/USWNTDeservesBetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew it was coming. Well everyone except Ali at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Medals and Diamond Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Rio, After we win Olympic Gold.

When Ali and Ash found out that they were both going to Rio, they were completely overjoyed. Not only were they world cup champions together, but know they were both Olympians. It was the greatest feeling in the world, but what it meant for their relationship was even bigger.

They had worked so hard to be on this stage. Ali was so close four years ago, but her torn ACL kept her from achieving her dreams. This time she had made it, and not only did she make it, but so did the love of her life. It was something out of a fairy tale for Ali, and Ashlyn was going to make it even better.

It had been 110% focus for the past 3 months. No time for games, and little time for their relationship. Ali and Ash knew that, and they didn’t care. They were there together, and they had the rest of their lives for their relationship. The Olympics were now.

Just like all the times before, The Gals had won in dramatic fashion. A 75th minute goal by Alex, assisted by Mal is what they needed to sneak past Germany in the Final. The game was live in Prime Time Olympic coverage, just like a year earlier in the World Cup, The Gals had won the hearts of millions of viewers.

As The Gals ran onto the field, there was only one person that Ash wanted to run to.

Ali saw her and ran straight into her arms.

They had done it; they had won the Gold medal. Together.

They were so overjoyed that they forgot where they were, they kissed each other for the first time ever in public. It was quick, and after they prayed that no one saw, they were surrounded by their teammates after all. Sure, the super fans would pick it up, but not anyone else. What they didn’t know, was that the camera had been fixed on them for about 9 seconds. 9 seconds long enough to pick up the kiss. Up close and personal.

They had been celebrating away, so overjoyed by everything going on around them. They hugged their friends, ran around the stadium with their flags. They were quickly rushed back to the locker room to get changed into their sweat suits for the medal ceremony. Ash quickly checked her phone before leaving, arm and arm with Ali.

342 text messages.

“Holy Shit, that more than the world cup.” Ash said under her breath, as she quickly scrolled through.

She saw one text that stood out from her. It was from Abby, she clicked it and read it.

_“I couldn’t be more proud of you. You worked so hard at everything you do. Enjoy this moment, there is nothing quite like it. I will talk to you later. Go have fun. P.S. Nice kiss by the way Harris. ;)”_

Ash wasn’t sure what Abby was talking about, but she didn’t think twice about it. Until about 15 seconds later a group text from Nikki rolled in with a picture. One of Ali in Ash’s arm, kissing her on the lips.

Ash didn’t know what to do or say. She turned around and saw Ali. She hadn’t looked at her phone, so she had no idea. She wasn’t going to say anything and have her freak out that they got caught, this was the greatest moment of their life so far. She was NOT going to ruin it.

The medal ceremony came and went. It was the single greatest moment of Ash’s career. To hear the national anthem, begin played, with that gold around your neck is just as good as everyone told them it would be, maybe even better.  

Her thoughts were interrupted by her best friend screaming in her face.

“ASH WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE ARE OLYMPIC GOLD MEDALISTS!!!!!” Whit was jumping into Ash’s arms.

“Yeah we did” Ash said softly.

“What’s wrong.” Whit said, a bit shocked at Ash’s tone.

“I kissed Ali after the game.”

“Yeah, so. You kiss her after every game.”

“No not in the locker room Whit. On the field, with a camera pointed right at us, the whole time.”

“How do you know?” Whit was shocked, Ash and Ali don’t do PDA AT ALL while they are on the field, or in Public at all. They barely even kiss in the locker room. Just a good luck peck before the games, and maybe a good job one after, if they played really well. They liked to keep their private life private, so the fact that they did anything on the field beyond a quick hug shocked Whit, even in this situation.

“I looked at my phone when we were changing, I read a text from Abby, and got a pic from Nikki confirming it.”

“Well you guys said you were going to come out after the Olympics.” Whit grabbed her medal and motioned around her, “It’s after the Olympics.”

Ash looked around, her teammates celebrating. Laughing, smiling, taking pictures. She made eye contact with Ali, who was grinning from ear to ear. This was the happiest moment of their lives, why was she freaking out so much.

“Your right, thanks Whit. Let’s go celebrate!!!!”

********************************************************************************************

Ash knew Ali would wait to look at her text messages until she was on the bus. So they celebrated the rest of the night with beer and Champaign in the locker room. They were even giving drinks to Mal. She was only 18, so she wasn’t legal in the U.S., but they were in Brazil. So it didn’t really matter, they just made sure no one was taking pictures of them with drinks in her hands.

After the celebration died down, the girls boarded the bus to their next destination. They would return to the Olympic Village, shower, change, and then go celebrate.

As Ash and Ali boarded the bus together and sat in their normal seats, Ali leaned over into Ash and Kissed her. It was the first “Private” moment they had together all night, even though they were on a bus with their teammates, no cameras or fans were around.

“I love you, more than anything in the entire world. I’m so glad we got to go on this journey together.” Ali whispered into Ash’s ear, so only she would hear her.

“I love you too, I’m so proud of you. In more ways than soccer. I’m proud to be your girlfriend too.” Ash knew what Ali was about to see on her phone, she knew that she might be upset. Actually not might be, but would be, Ali had come so far with her sexuality and her acceptance of it. They had wanted to come out before the world cup, but U.S. soccer advised against it. So they decided that after the Olympics they would, for sure come out to the world, I mean they had been hiding in plain sight for 5 years. It was time.

It had taken all of 45 seconds for Ali to see it. Ash had heard a loud gasp come out of her mouth, and quickly reached for her thigh to comfort her. She looked up not knowing what to expect from the love of her life. Ali had the phone turned towards Ash with a look of disbelief in her face.

“Ash.”

“I know; I saw it already.” She answered honestly.

Ali looked at her girlfriend in complete disbelief. She didn’t know what to do or say. The media would have a field day with this, if they didn’t address it immediately.

“Well, I guess were coming out to the world tonight.” Ali said.

Now Ash was the one in shock again. “What?”

“Well, we can’t cover this up. It’s after the Olympics now. It’s time.”

Ash was shocked at the words that came out of her girlfriend’s mouth. This day had been one of the best of her life. She couldn’t have been more grateful for everything that had happened to her, but was mentally prepared for all of that. She was not prepared for this.

“Wow. Okay…” Ash said, still shocked.

“I don’t think we really have a choice Ash. I mean look at this picture. It would just be easier.”

“Alex, I love you more than anything in the entire world, but do you really think that right now would be the best time. I mean this isn’t about us coming out. This is about our team, our gold medal, our country.”

Ali knew that Ash had a point. Coming our right now would over shadow what they just accomplished. The gold medal was their priority, they were still at the Olympics, so their priorities still rested with the team, and not themselves.

“Okay, well we will talk to the team PR people when we get back to the hotel. Figure out what we should do, and go from there.” Ali said, with a twinge of disappointment in her voice. Normally it was Ash that was the one in this position, and Ali talking about the big picture and not the other way around.

The couple was quickly interrupted by Alex, who promptly placed herself between the two women on the moving bus.

“Hi, so ummmm, I’m going to ask about the elephant on the bus,” All of the girls had now turned to look at the three. Alex was speaking loud enough for all the girls to hear. They had all seen the picture, and felt that they gave the women enough time to discuss it before sending Alex back to find out what they were going to do, “What the hell are you guys going to say about it.”

The women looked at each other, not knowing who was going to answer first. But then Ali responded.

“I’m tired of hiding our relationship. We have been together for over 5 years now, it is not a secret to anyone that knows us. It’s a part of who we are, and it’s a part of our story. So were going to come out. Maybe not tonight, because tonight it about us as a team. But soon.”

And overwhelming sigh of relief came over the bus. Ash and Ali were both key components to this team, they were leaders and friends to everyone. The Gals often felt bad that they had to keep their relationship a secret for so long, mostly because they loved each other so much, it just didn’t seem fair to everyone else.

“Okay good. Because I’m tired of not being able to post cute pictures of us.” Alex had a huge smile on her face, both of joy for her friends, and joy for herself and her teammates.

The rest of the night went extremely smooth, the gals had met their family and friends in Olympic village and partied the night away. It was so much different than the world cup with the year before, just because of the atmosphere. There were gold medals all over the bars and restaurants, and it wasn’t people just wearing USA colors too, it was all countries and languages that were being spoken.

As the night wore on, more and more girls had slipped out from the party. Ali and Ash were ready to leave as well. They said goodbye to their remaining teammates and families and began to make their way back to the village.

They walked back hand and hand, huge smiles spread across both of their faces as gold medals were draped around their necks. It was everything Ash had always imagined it would be. This day, this moment with Ali. Everything.

“So I think we should do it.”

“Ash, were in the middle of a crowed street, in Olympic village, our rooms are right up the street. We can wait a little longer to have sex.” Ali said with a concerned look on her face.

Ash smiled, and then picked Ali up and spun her around. “No Ali, I mean yes. As soon as we get back to the hotel. Yes. But not that. I think we need to come out. Tonight. But not with the picture of us kissing on the field.”

Ali had a confused look on her face.

“Then how Ash, I mean I don’t think I can think of a better way than that.”

“I can.”

Ash quickly pulled out her wallet and pulled out the diamond rind that she had been keeping in there for months now. She had been waiting for the perfect moment, and nothing, in her mind could be more perfect then this.

“Alexandra Blaire Krieger, Olympic Gold Medalist, World Cup Champion, the best right back in the whole freaken world, and more importantly, the most beautiful, kind, happy and intelligent person that I know. You are absolutely perfect in every way possible. I wake up every morning and wonder how I ended up being so lucky to have you as my girlfriend, the mac to my cheese, my best friend in the whole wide world. Will you do me the honor of marring me?”

Tears were streaming down Ali’s face.

“YES, YES, YES, YES” Ali said jumping into Ash’s arms.

Ashlyn slid the ring onto Ali’s finger. Ali couldn’t believe it. 5 years together, and she would have never expected this. She always thought that Ash would propose somewhere on a beach, not in the middle of Olympic Village.

“So how are we going to announce this?” Ali asked

Just as the words came out of her mouth, a familiar voice slipped out of the darkness that surrounded them.

“I think I might be able to help with that.” Carli said. “I stepped out shortly after you guys left. I was behind you guys when I saw what was happening. I figured that you might want a video and some pictures, even if they are dark cell phone quality. I wish I was able to watch Brian propose to me again. I just sent them to the two of you.”

Ali and Ash stood there stunned.

“Oh, congrats by the way.” As she went up to the two of them and gave them a hug and a kiss each. “There aren’t two more perfect people in the world together, well maybe besides me and Brian” She added with a laugh. “Love you both, now go back to the village and enjoy. I’ll pretend to be super surprised tomorrow morning when you tell the team.”

Carli quickly disappeared before Ali or Ash got their minds straight as to what their Captain just said to them. They quickly checked their phones for the pictures. They were actually great pictures; Carli had been closer then she led the women to believe. Which was funny to them because they never saw her. She got the most perfect picture of them, Ash slipping on the ring to Ali’s finger, and you can see both woman’s medals hanging around their necks.

As the women walked back to their rooms, Ali edited the picture and typed the caption.

_Today might just be the best day of my entire life. Not only did I get my Olympic Gold with the greatest teammates in the entire world, but also with the love of my life. But just when I thought it couldn’t be any more of a fairy tale, she did this. Oh, I said yes by the way. #ILoveYouAsh #KrashlynIsReal #GoldMedalAndDiamondRing #ThanksForThePhotoCaptianCarli_

The text messages and comments began pouring in as soon as she pressed post. Ali had to let out a chuckle at one however.

_@KyleKrieger It’s about freaken time._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so let me know how it is!


End file.
